I Was Born Sick
by Ongi
Summary: "La soirée était chaude, emplie d'un parfum embaumant de promesses quant à la nuit à venir. Bilbo pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, comme tentant de se creuser un chemin dans la chair et les os, à la fois d'excitation et de frayeur." [Challenge de "Juillet en AU" pour le Collectif NONAME] - Bagginshield
1. Prologue

**Me revoilà pour le deuxième challenge du Collectif NONAME. Cette fois-ci, c'était "Juillet en Univers Alternatif", afin de favoriser l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre si vous en éprouvez l'envie, franchement, c'est l'éclate!**

 **Cette fanfic est composée de 5 parties (en cours d'écriture XD), sans compter ce prologue. Cette histoire est très largement inspirée de la chanson et du clip " _Take me to church_ " de **Hozier **(Ou comment une chanson me trotte dans la tête non-stop pendant trois semaines...)**

 **Je précise que dans la première partie (qui s'intitulera: "But I Get Something Shiny") et dans ce prologue, Bilbo a 17 ans.**

 **Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture! ^^**

 **Merci de lire!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Une bile acide remontait du fond de sa gorge, ne semblant jamais vouloir redescendre ou être expulsée définitivement. Il pouvait en sentir la saveur insupportable sur ses papilles, la sentir caresser avec insistance son palais et envahir insidieusement sa bouche entière. Il aurait préféré pouvoir vomir, au moins. Il aurait été ainsi purgé de tout ce venin qui – sans lui appartenir – lui ravageait l'estomac sans nul répit depuis plusieurs heures.

 _Tout pour faire s'évanouir l'odeur intenable de feu et de cendres de cette maudite nuit_ , pensa-t-il en enfonçant encore davantage ses ongles courts dans le bois à sa portée.

Son autre main – celle qui tenait et amenait la cigarette à sa bouche, accentuant un peu plus sa nausée à chaque bouffée – tremblait fébrilement alors que lui-même se sentait vidé de toutes forces et amorphe. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal à chaque fois qu'il inspirait et expirait, et, les ayant tâté plus tôt, il pensait bien en avoir au moins une de fêlée.

Le goût mentholé de sa cigarette industrielle ajoutait encore davantage à sa douleur et son envie de vomir, mais il n'arrêtait pas pour autant, chassant la fumée par la fumée.

Il pouvait sentir le canon glacé du fusil pointer légèrement contre sa cuisse, et il ne savait pas trop si c'était cela ou bien seulement la fraîcheur humide de l'aurore qui déclenchait en lui une vague horreur frissonnante.

Il savait, sans avoir besoin d'un miroir, que son visage était blême malgré la chaleur presque fiévreuse de sa peau. Ses boucles devaient être emmêlées de branchages et d'aiguilles de sapins en un fouillis repoussant. Le coin de sa bouche lui faisait mal, picotant et brûlant autant que possible, mais au moins avait-il arrêté de saigner. Il lui semblait également avoir une fine coupure sur la joue, non loin des lèvres. Certainement l'anneau en or de Trahald qui avait profité du coup de poing pour laisser sa trace.

Regardant le soleil poindre à l'horizon sanguinolent, il se demanda si ce sang était celui de la nuit passée ou du jour à venir, et il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer une prière. Cette journée pouvait-elle être encore pire que la nuit précédente ? Il espéra de tout cœur que non.

 _Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait ?_


	2. But I Get Something Shiny

**Chapter One**

 **But I Get Something Shiny**

 **...**

 _[...]_

 _Regardant le soleil poindre à l'horizon sanguinolent, il se demanda si ce sang était celui de la nuit passée ou du jour à venir, et il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer une prière. Cette journée pouvait-elle être encore pire que la nuit précédente ? Il espéra de tout cœur que non._

 _Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait ?_

 **…**

 ** _Onze heures plus tôt._**

La soirée était chaude, emplie d'un parfum embaumant de promesses quant à la nuit à venir. Bilbo pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, comme tentant de se creuser un chemin dans la chair et les os, à la fois d'excitation et de frayeur.

Les derniers rayons du soleil caressaient ses boucles, les parant de reflets couleur incendie. La pierre sous lui était chaude et le vent effleurait ses traits en une danse paresseuse, alors qu'il offrait son visage au ciel, paupières closes et bouche entrouverte.

Il tentait de calquer sa respiration sur le son apaisant de l'eau toute proche, sur le bruissement des feuilles, se retenant d'essuyer ses paumes moites sur le tissu de son jean. Il était nerveux, fébrile même.

Il avait hâte et, dans le même temps, il aurait voulu pouvoir stopper l'instant où tout était encore pareil à avant. Il était pressé que le moment tant attendu arrive, et il le redoutait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir accélérer la valse si lente des aiguilles ou bien stopper le temps et ses pensées avec lui. Tout plutôt qu'attendre, que rester assis sur ce rocher, à se torturer l'esprit à se demander si Trahald allait bien venir.

A ses pieds gisait son sac à dos, gonflé et lourd de mets de toute sorte et d'une couverture pelucheuse. Il n'avait pu se décider à choisir et avait littéralement pillé le garde-manger de ses parents, partis au cinéma lorsqu'il avait lui-même quitté le lieu-dit familial Bag End. Il avait pu ainsi éviter d'être questionné par l'autorité parentale, bien qu'il se sentait quelque peu coupable de ne pas partager cet évènement – ou ce non-évènement, si Trahald décidait de lui poser un lapin – avec sa mère à qui il confiait tout. Jusqu'à maintenant, apparemment.

« Salut ! »

Il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux, croyant presque à une hallucination auditive. Mais non, Trahald marchait bien vers lui, d'un pas calme et tranquille, ses chaussures apparaissant et disparaissant des herbes hautes au rythme de ses pas.

Il se leva de son rocher, se sentant emprunté et frissonnant d'appréhension. Ou bien était-ce peut-être à cause de la brise qui se faisait plus fraîche de minute en minute, au fur et à mesure que tombait la nuit ?

« Salut. », répondit Bilbo, tentant de paraître indifférent alors que Trahald n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres, louvoyant le long de la pente pour le rejoindre au bord de l'eau, une clope à la fumée évanescente coincée entre ses doigts. Arrivant finalement à lui, il s'arrêta tout près, le collant presque et le faisant rosir. Le baiser furtif que déposa Trahald sur sa joue avant de reculer, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, acheva Bilbo qui se mit à rougir réellement.

« On se trouve un coin tranquille ? », demanda Trahald en le mangeant des yeux, « Si on reste là, on va se faire dévorer par les moustiques. »

Bilbo acquiesça, incapable de prononcer le moindre son, les yeux rivés sur les doigts qui portaient la cigarette à la bouche de Trahald.

Il y a avait apparemment une autre raison, sous-entendue, pour laquelle Trahald voulait trouver un _coin tranquille_ et Bilbo se sentait autant excité qu'effrayé à ce sujet.

Soulevant son sac et passant les bretelles à ses épaules, il suivit Trahald qui remontait la pente d'un bon pas, en profitant pour le détailler de dos.

Trahald devait être plus grand que lui de cinq centimètres, estima-t-il, ses épaules lui paraissaient larges et fortes, les muscles de son dos et de ses cuisses robustes et ses fesses… _ses fesses étaient bien_ , pensa-t-il en rougissant encore une fois, n'osant pas s'aventurer trop loin dans ses fantasmes alors que l'objet des lesdits fantasmes marchait à trois pas devant lui.

Trahald les conduisit jusqu'à un endroit plat et herbeux, entouré de quelques arbres et buissons. Malgré la distance mise entre le lac et eux, il entendait toujours le remous subtil de l'eau qui dansait en ressac, couplé à celui des cigales d'été.

Bilbo se demanda, vaguement interloqué, s'il était un habitué des lieux ou s'il était venu faire de repérage en prévision de ce soir.

« Attends. », dit-il en voyant que Trahald allait s'asseoir à même l'herbe.

Il sortit la couverture de son sac et l'étendit au sol. Le contact doux et familier lui parut réconfortant et l'anima d'un regain d'assurance. Ses doigts brouillons et vaguement tremblants s'attelèrent à sortir les vivres uns à uns. Des tomates cerises lui échappèrent et roulèrent sur la couverture et il s'en sentit mortifié. Quand cesserait-il d'être maladroit, bon sang ?!

Une main légère effleurant sa nuque pour finalement se glisser sous son menton et le forcer à relever la tête avec douceur. N'osant pas lever les yeux pour regarder Trahald, ses joues certainement rougies – encore une fois – il sentit son cœur battre la chamade, alors qu'il avait l'impression que Trahald se penchait de plus en plus, se rapprochant. L'odeur du tabac lui emplissait les narines, et Bilbo n'était pas très sûr d'apprécier, mais il était trop nerveux pour y penser réellement.

Il sursauta quand les lèvres de son compagnon se posèrent sur les siennes, simple effleurement, cognant brutalement sa joue contre le nez de Trahald.

« Merde, je suis désolé ! », s'écria Bilbo alors que Trahald se tenait le nez d'une main, les yeux plissés de douleur, marmonnant des grognements incompréhensibles.

Il resta les bras ballants, consterné par sa maladresse, sans savoir quoi faire. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer au moment où Trahald releva des yeux brillants sur lui.

« Je suis désolé… », gémit presque Bilbo, au bord des larmes, les joues rouges et incroyablement mal à l'aise. C'est comme s'il faisait tout inconsciemment pour faire changer Trahald d'avis et le convaincre de s'enfuir en courant.

Son compagnon enleva sa main de son visage et Bilbo put y lire une grimace douloureuse mais amusée.

« Mangeons, d'accord ? Je suis affamé. », tenta de le consoler Trahald.

Tout ce à quoi Bilbo put penser était qu'il venait de gâcher toutes ses chances.

 **…**

Ils arrivèrent alors que la nuit venait tout juste de tomber. Les reliefs de leur pique-nique parsemaient la couverture et Trahald l'embrassait avec langueur et délice, semblant peu pressé d'accélérer les choses entre eux, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Bilbo. Trahald avait seulement passé une main caressante sur la peau frémissante de Bilbo, le bout de ses doigts naviguant légèrement sur ses flancs, osant à peine franchir la barrière de son t-shirt et sa bouche avait le goût entêtant de la cigarette qu'il avait fumé juste avant.

Ils arrivèrent alors que les choses se transformaient lentement, devenant plus appuyées, mouillées et intéressantes. Ses doigts effleuraient plus qu'ils ne caressaient les épaules et le dos de Trahald, il ne sut ce qui lui fit ouvrir soudainement les yeux.

Allongé, la tête renversée en arrière et Trahald appliquant langoureusement ses lèvres sur son cou avec force de baisers et de mordillements, une main sous son t-shirt, Bilbo fut le premier à voir leurs silhouettes immenses et sombres se découper au loin.

Il fut tout d'abord mal à l'aise à l'idée que des personnes puissent les surprendre, alors que le genou de Trahald se mouvait lentement vers son entrejambe, le poussant à écarter les cuisses.

Il se sentit gêné jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à courir en leur direction, jappant moqueusement des mots que Bilbo ne pouvait comprendre de là où il était. Son esprit les compara un instant à une meute de loups fondant sur leur proie.

A la lueur de la lune décroissante, Bilbo sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il reconnut le crâne rasé et pâle d'Azog, en tête de troupe.

Azog était un personnage étrange et terrifiant, de l'avis de Bilbo. Grand de près de deux mètres, les épaules plus larges et musclées qu'avait jamais vu Bilbo, le crâne rasé et la peau si pâle qu'elle en était presque maladive, Bilbo se faisait l'effet d'un souriceau empaillé face à un ours blanc massif et hargneux.

Il avait emménagé avec ses parents deux ans auparavant, dans la petite maison la plus proche de Bag End. Bien qu'il fut son voisin et d'à peu près son âge, Bilbo n'avait jamais osé lui parler, se méfiant des regards calculateurs et sournois – presque malveillants – que lui adressait Azog quand il avait le malheur de le croiser.

Alors le voir courir en tête de cinq autres gars, poussant des cris aux intonations moqueuses et menaçantes le fit frémir de peur et le laissa figé.

« On se tire. »

Bilbo releva les yeux vers Trahald. Celui-ci commençait déjà à remballer les reliefs de leur repas dans le sac à dos de Bilbo, les gestes fébriles et la mâchoire crispée.

« Bilbo ! », insista Trahald, la voix fêlée de frayeur et de panique difficilement contenues. L'urgence de Trahald le poussa à – enfin – réagir et il se précipita pour l'aider. En quelques secondes, les emballages divers et la couverture gonflaient de nouveau le sac que Bilbo chargea sur ses épaules.

Jetant un regard en arrière, il s'aperçut avec horreur que la joyeuse troupe était presque à leur hauteur et qu'il pouvait voir leurs traits tordus de dégoût et de raillerie. Il eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait lourdement dans l'estomac à la confirmation qu'ils en avaient réellement après eux.

Il sentit Trahald tirer sur sa main, l'anneau en or de celui-ci s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair, l'entendant lui crier d'un ton pressé « Viens, viens ! », mais son esprit était à nouveau engourdi – même si, étrangement, il lui semblait le monde entier tambourinait à ses oreilles. Le clapotis du lac, le voile sombre de la nuit uniquement troué par la lumière diffuse de la lune et des étoiles, les ombres crochues et tortueuses des arbres – tout cela lui semblait sinistre et hostile, à présent.

Trahald tira un peu plus sur son bras, et Bilbo se mit à courir, au grand soulagement de son compagnon.

Et, _enfin_ , ils s'enfuirent.

 **…**

Bilbo courrait à en perdre haleine, les cailloux roulant sous les semelles de ses chaussures, le chemin plongeant et s'évanouissant entre les hautes herbes et les fourrés. La vue, en contrebas, de Bag End ne diminua pas pour autant son sentiment d'urgence, et il dévala littéralement le sentier jusqu'à la petite barrière en rotin qui entourait la propriété qu'il sauta sans ralentir le moins du monde. Son sac rebondit sur ses épaules et il dérapa sur le gravier, juste devant le garage.

Il en ouvrit la porte si vivement qu'elle faillit en sortir de ses gonds mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. D'un pas toujours alerte, il se précipita sur le grand établi qui occupait un pan de mur entier. Tout en haut, suspendu par deux clous, se trouvait le fusil de chasse de son défunt grand-père. Il le décrocha.

Les cartouches furent un peu plus difficiles à trouver et il déversa à grand fracas, sur l'établi, quelques contenus de tiroirs avant de réussir à mettre la main dessus. Il se saisit d'une pleine poignée qu'il enfouit dans la poche de sa veste, prenant seulement le temps d'en charger deux dans le canon de l'arme. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il dût s'y reprendre à trois fois, manquant de les faire tomber. Ayant finalement réussi et ayant fait claquer le canon basculant d'un bruit sec et effrayant, il prit une profonde inspiration.

Et se remit à courir.

Même la voix de sa mère appelant son prénom ne l'arrêta pas.

 **…**

L'obscurité l'accablait de partout. Il trébuchait sans cesse, en remontant la colline quatre à quatre, en dévalant l'autre côté, sur le terrain enfin plat qui menait au lac. N'ayant que la lueur de la lune déclinante pour le guider, il eût quelques difficultés à retrouver l'endroit où Trahald avait trébuché, était tombé et lui avait crié de s'enfuir sans lui. Ce que Bilbo avait fait, à sa grande honte.

Certes, il était revenu, et parcourait les abords du lac sans répit, priant pour que Trahald ait finalement réussi à s'enfuir de son côté. Mais il se sentait lâche. Terriblement lâche, sans compter que la peur fébrile qu'il ressentait depuis l'apparition d'Azog ne cessait de planter ses dents pointues dans les parois de son estomac et de ses intestins, comme un chiot se plaît à mâchouiller une chaussure pour se faire les crocs.

Il avait eu, sur le coup, l'impression de jouer dans un mauvais téléfilm. Sérieusement, l'un des deux personnages principaux qui trébuche et tombe, criant à l'autre de l'abandonner ? Le pire cliché du monde. Et pourtant, n'importe quel personnage serait resté aider Trahald sur le moment plutôt que de prendre ses jambes à son cou comme l'avait fait Bilbo. Et la culpabilité qui l'écrasait depuis cet instant – outre le fait qu'elle l'ait poussé à revenir – lui donnait envie de hurler à s'en arracher les oreilles.

La fraîcheur de la nuit sur sa peau brûlante d'adrénaline le faisait frissonner, tout comme l'extrémité métallique du fusil qui effleurait parfois son mollet nu. Il se sentait fiévreux, fébrile et terrifié. _Malade_ d'angoisse. Et Trahald qui pouvait être n'importe où…

Ce furent finalement la lumière et l'odeur de fumée qui le guidèrent. Il émergea des fourrés, se statufiant sous la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Azog et ses amis se défoulaient, à coups de pied, sur une forme recroquevillée sur le sol qui n'était autre que Trahald. Leurs ombres étaient déformées, immenses à la lueur du titanesque feu de camp qu'ils avaient allumé et l'estomac de Bilbo se retourna définitivement, accablé de toutes parts par les sensations et les émotions trop vives.

Il devait agir. Il le devait. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'emparer du fusil, de toute façon. Aussi, il leva le canon vers le ciel sombre et appuya sur la gâchette.

Il crût que l'éclat qui en résultat aller le rendre sourd. Mais pas autant que le silence qui s'installa en réaction au coup de feu. Ce silence-là était assourdissant, et ne fut troublé que par le chuchotis des pas d'Azog s'avançant vers lui en sinuant tel le serpent qu'il était.

Bilbo s'empressa de recharger l'arme et de la pointer sur lui. Aussitôt, Azog s'immobilisa, ouvrit les bras et, dans un sourire narquois, lança :

« Tu n'oseras pas. »

Bilbo hésita quelques secondes. Sans trop, puisqu'Azog recommença à avancer, le faisant paniquer.

« Ne bouge pas ! », glapit Bilbo, les doigts blancs, quasiment translucides, tellement ils s'agrippaient au fusil.

Cela n'arrêta pas Azog. Il n'en sourit même que davantage.

Une tache sombre commença à imbiber la manche du t-shirt blanc d'Azog qui se retrouva quelque peu projeté en arrière, et Bilbo se rendit compte qu'il venait réellement de tirer sur quelqu'un. Une _vraie_ personne. _Il allait finir en prison_ , gémit une voix dans sa tête.

Et une autre partie de lui – celle qui n'était pas terrifiée et plaintive – était presque fière. Il vit Azog grimacer de douleur et jurer salement du coin de l'œil, dirigeant plutôt son regard vers Trahald qui était toujours allongé au sol.

Il ne réalisa qu'il avait négligé les autres que quand l'un d'eux se précipita sur lui en hurlant, les traits déformés par la haine. Un coup aux côtes le fit se plier en deux et haleter douloureusement. Le fusil, vidé et inutile, lui glissa des mains et rebondit sur le sol en un claquement sec. Il sentit qu'on le poussait et il tomba sur les fesses, n'agrippant que le vide dans un vain réflexe pour se rattraper. Il ferma les yeux, repoussant la douleur alors qu'on lui filait quelques coups supplémentaires dans les côtes. Il y eut une pause, et, étourdi d'un brouillard cotonneux, il entendit malgré tout quelqu'un dire qu'ils feraient mieux de filer, de se barrer et de soigner Azog en route. Que Trahald et lui avaient eu leur compte.

Il rouvrit les paupières sur le ciel étoilé. Le fusil lui rentrait dans l'épaule, ses flancs l'élançaient et sa respiration était anarchique. Il n'eut le courage de se relever qu'en pensant à Trahald qui devait être en plus mauvais état que lui et qu'il devait certainement avoir besoin d'aide.

Trahald était assis sur l'herbe, le souffle si haletant que Bilbo voyait son torse se soulever à chaque respiration, à la lumière des flammes derrière lui.

Il faillit trébucher en se relevant, son sang lui paraissant littéralement vibrer dans ses côtes, et, d'une démarche incertaine et boiteuse, il ne sût où il trouva la force de marcher jusqu'à Trahald. Celui-ci se leva avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur, se pliant en deux sous la douleur, et lui interdisant d'un geste de la main vigoureux d'approcher davantage.

« Putain. », l'entendit jurer Bilbo, juste avant que Trahald ne se redresse, une grimace hideuse de douleur, de colère et de haine aux lèvres.

« Ca va aller ? », demanda-t-il à Trahald, l'observant comme un animal blessé, prêt à ruer au moindre geste brusque de sa part. Et il faisait bien de se méfier.

Sans prévenir, le poing de Trahald s'écrasa à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le coup était assez fort pour faire reculer Bilbo de quelques pas, et il sentit un goût ferreux envahir sa bouche, s'imprégnant sur sa langue.

« Merde, Trahald ! C'est moi, Bilbo ! », cria-t-il lorsque la stupeur et la douleur lancinante s'estompèrent un peu.

Ils s'observèrent un instant en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce que Bilbo ose tendre le bras lentement. Il fût brutalement repoussé et les mots de Trahald le blessèrent plus sûrement que son coup de poing.

« Me touche pas, sale PD ! »

Abasourdi, Bilbo le contempla sans un geste, la bouche ouverte et la gorge sèche. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Où était le Trahald qui l'embrassait deux heures plutôt, se roulant sur la couverture avec lui ?

Il déglutit difficilement, chercha quoi dire et retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit le regard noir et hargneux que lui lança Trahald. Interdit, il le regarda s'éloigner lentement, d'une démarche mal assurée.

Trahald ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière.

 **…**

La table de pique-nique lui faisait mal aux fesses, et le soleil était levé depuis une bonne heure, ayant désormais perdu toute couleur sanguine.

Il se dit qu'il lui fallait rentrer. Ses parents devaient s'inquiéter, essayer de le joindre sur son portable, qu'il avait perdu dans sa course folle.

Il devait rentrer. Il _devait_ rentrer.

Il porta une autre cigarette à ses lèvres – il avait trouvé le paquet de Trahald abandonné dans l'herbe, près du feu – et l'alluma. Sa bouche avait un goût de cendres, et l'air alentour portait encore le lourd parfum du bois brûlé et de la braise venant du feu de camp.

 _Il devait rentrer._

Il tira une énième taffe, le canon du fusil contre sa cuisse se réchauffant doucement aux rayons de soleil. Ignora la bile amère qui remonta son œsophage. Ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu!**

 **Il n'est pas encore corrigé, et je viens juste de le finir, mais je ne voulais vous faire attendre encore davantage que je ne l'ai déjà fait... x)**

 **Pour info, j'ai hésité à vous dire quel est le personnage "Trahald" qui existe réellement dans LOTR & Hobbit, de crainte de vous traumatiser à jamais, mais j'estime que vous avez le droit de savoir: Trahald est aussi connu sous le nom de Gollum. Merci quiiii pour l'atroce image mentale de Bilbo et Gollum en train de se peloter? 8DDD**

 **Merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises! :)**


End file.
